Layers of Secrets
by LadyBeiFong
Summary: Tenzin's Children discover a chip in Lin BeiFong's metal armor she calls life. One little question goes unanswered, only to be the key to a Pandora's box full of questions long ago closed, buried and forgotten. But Lin is not going down without a fight, secrets are all she's ever known, She's spent too much time, and work on her outer reflexion, to have it crumble now.


**Disclaimer. I don't own the legend of Korra If I did Lin would be freakin' happy.**

_**A/N This is my first fanfic, So I really hope you all enjoy, and I would love it if you reviewed. Enjoy! :)**_

"Daddy? Why is Aunt Lin, the way she is?" Tenzin was taken aback by his daughters Ikki's question. He was shocked because he really didn't know how to response. The dining room fell silent, everyone turned and looked at the 7-year-old, who was too busy picking at her food to notice, how her one question had caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Ikki? Why is Lin acting differently?" It was Pema who finally broke the silence. She could see that her husband was still in shock about being boldly asked about Lin Bei Fong. Korra and Bolin both piped in about how Lin had been under the weather lately. But Pema was not buying it she wanted to know if Lin had said something to her children to upset them in any way. Pema was grateful for how Lin had saved her family and she know she could never repay her for it. But given their history Pema didn't know how Lin felt being around them now. So maybe Lin had said something to one of the children.

"No, I know she has been sick but why is Aunt Lin always distant? I've only seen her laugh a few times and she has such a pretty smile why doesn't she smile all the time? If I had her smile I would never stop smiling" Once again the room fell silent, everyone was having a hard time picturing Lin Bei Fong smiling let alone laughing.

"What? You've seen BeiFong laugh? " Korra asked Ikki with awe in her voice.

"Yeah, When we when over to her house last weekend she was a very different person. She joked around with us, and we even made cookies with her" Jinora informed the table.

"Mmm, They were so good, and she even let us eat the cookie dough, Mommy," Meelo said while patting his tummy.

"What? BeiFong?"

"Chief BeiFong?"

" That's who we are talking about, right? The Chief of Police?" Bolin, Korra, and Mako all asked at once.

"Okay, Ikki you need to explain how Lin is? In what way does she act?" Tenzin was now the one asking the questions.

"Well, She's not like mommy, who is always happy and smiles, She's only happy when she's in her house. But once Aunt Lin leaves she changes, I don't see her smile here or laugh and she is distant." Ikki explained to her father.

"Ikki, But we did see her laugh outside of her house. Remember?" Jinora reminded her younger sister.

"But That didn't count, Jinora. Uncle Lee was tickling her and she had to push him to the ground before he stopped." Meelo argued

Tenzin had just taken a drink of his water but didn't get a chance to swallow. His son's remark had him spraying the water all over the table. Luckily, Korra was able to freeze the water in mid-air and bend it into a nearby plant pot. Pema was busy patting her husband's back, asking if he was ok.

The children went back to arguing if Lin's laughed had counted or not. Everyone else at the table was all trying to come to turns was what they had just heard. Tenzin, Pema, Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami all heard what was said, but their minds could just not expect this news.

"ppts..Who is this Uncle Lee?" Bolin whispered to Korra, but the rest of the table heard it also. Korra shrugged her answer. So they all turned to Tenzin hoping he would be able to satafiey their curiosity. From his shocked face, they all knew that he also didn't have a clue, who the children were talking about. When Tenzin turned to ask them who was this "uncle Lee" they spoke of. But before he could voice his question, Ikki said something to shock the room back into silence."It does count, Aunt Lin did Laugh, even if Uncle Lee did make her. A laugh is a laugh, and she did giggle when they got up off the floor."

"No. It was forced so it doesn't count." Meelo informed his sisters in a matter of fact tone. To show he was not changing his mind, he crossed his arms.

"Who is Unc…."

"Well, I think it does count, Meelo. If Aunt Lin had just kissed Uncle Lee when he showed up. Then he wouldn't have had to tickle her. But she didn't so he tickled her and only stopped when she kissed him. And she did laugh when you made a beard with the wiped cream from your hot cocoa." Jinora pointed out to her brother.

"Yeah, And how do we know if Aunt Lin, didn't want to be tickled by Uncle Lee, hmm? We did have a tickle fight when we were waiting for the cookies to bake." Ikki argued.

"WHO IS this UNCLE LEE?" Bolin, Korra, Tenzin, and Pema asked in unison. All three of the children jumped at the raised voices. They stopped arguing. and turned to answer their father, but when they saw everyone staring at them they just sat and stared back.

...silence...

"mm, so, yeah, Dinner is delicious, as always, Pema. " Bolin smiled at Pema hoping they could get away from the topic of Lin Bei Fong. But it was not to be.

"Meelo, dear, Who is this Uncle Lee?" Pema asked her son, in a gentle voice. She wanted to know just as much as anyone who this mystery man was. and How did he know Lin and Why her kids had taken to calling him Uncle.

"Uncle Lee, is a business man and we went on a date with him and Aunt Lin. Because, she forgot that she had plans before we asked her if we could come over. Uncle Lee didn't mind having us at lunch too."

"Kids you can't just go around and give everyone you meet a title. Calling Lin your "Auntie" is fine because you got permission."Tenzin's words came out more harsh than he meant them to.

But who could blame him his mind was in overdrive. He was learning more about his old best friend and ex-girlfriend from his children. It's been 15 years since they had been a couple, Lin had gone cold to not only him but everyone around her. She was all business, never had he heard of her seeing anyone romantically. But Lin was a mystery to everyone even him. After their break up he had tried to go and see her. To see if they could still be friends, but every time he tried to approach the subject after a council meeting or at galas. she would always shut down and walk off saying she would not mix work with her personal life. So to everyone she was just cold, hardworking, Chief Lin Bei Fong, no one knew what she did outside of work that is when she did take time off. Lin did her job superbly, no one questioned her capability, so there was really no reason to pry into her life.

Over the years, she was occasionally in the paper, making headlines, but it was all on police business. Unlike when they were dating, they were always in the paper for holding hands or having dinner. After their break up the papers tried to put Lin's love life back into the spotlight, but Lin never gave them anything to go on. Many people thought it was all Tenzin's fault for the way Lin had turned so cold and hard. Some even went so far as to say Lin had loved him so much and give herself to him in every way that she could never move on. Lin would never show any reaction to the gossip, Other then a smirk and she'd keep walking.

"Oh, a business man. do you know where he works?" Pema asked right after Tenzin told the kids they shouldn't go around giving people titles. Jinora answered her, mother.

"Uncle.. Lee is a CEO, of a big earth kingdom corporation. He lives in Republic City and also runs the corporation from here. " Jinora told her mother.

"Excuse me, Jinora. but are you talking about Mr. Lee Wan, founder of Wan Corporation?" Asami spoke up for the first time that night.

"Yes, that's his name, but his corporation was named something else."

"It was called Bei Fong Corporation, I remember Because Meelo asked Why it was named after Cheif Bei Fong." Ikki smiled up at Asami proud that she could provide information that her older sister Jinora couldn't.

"Oh, yes how could I have forgotten, BeiFong bought them out a few years back. but oddly he now runs BeiFong Coop. It had caused a big stir in the business world. Everyone was shocked, his company was taking a nose dive and then BeiFong came in and saved it not long after that they merged."

"So BeiFong and her CEO? umm I wonder how long BeiFong has been mixing business with pleasure.. hmm ?" Korra said with a big smirk on her face, moving one eyebrow up and down. Bolin, Mako, and Asami all chuckled even Pema cracked a smile about what Korra was implying

"WHAT! Don't be absurd Korra, Lin would never do such a thing. Kids, I know you like to make up stories but now is not the time. Please just tell us the truth, This is a very good story and I too, was shocked at first but now it is no longer funny. " Tenzin had had enough of this outrageous tale. Everyone was finishing up their dinner and he had just finished his last bite. He didn't care that the kids made up stories, but he preferred if they made them up about people they didn't know.

"This is not a story!" Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, all said in unison.

"Okay, we all need to calm down, we're all getting too worked up, about this." Pema stud up from the table and look at her children and Tenzin. Everyone turned to looked at her waiting for her to say more, so she continued.

"Kids, We need to start over, from the beginning. Jinora could you please tell us about your day at Aunt Lin's apartment."

"But, I want.."

"Ikki, Meelo, you can help your sister out if she misses any important parts. Okay?" Cutting off the protest of her younger children.

"ugh, Okay, But I would have told it so much better," Ikki said with a pout on her face.

"Well, Last Saturdays mommy had to take Ro...

A/N Thanks for reading, So what did you think?


End file.
